


Fake

by NalgeneWhore



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: request:  27. Help me I’m being hit on at a bar please be my fake boyfriend for a second 😘😘





	Fake

**Author's Note:**

> request: 27. Help me I’m being hit on at a bar please be my fake boyfriend for a second 😘😘

Elide walked into the bar, Asterin by her side. The blonde was telling some hilarious joke that had Elide in stitches.

“Rin, I’m gonna go get us drinks, Manon said she’s around her somewhere!”

Asterin nodded and wandered off somewhere as she turned to the bar, pushing her way through the throngs of people.

She finally made her way to the front, leaning on the worn cherrywood bar, signaling to the bartender. “Hey, Fen! How’s it going tonight?”

The golden-haired man grinned at her, “Pretty good. Busy but nothing I’m not used to. Lots of tips.” He looked over her head at the rest of the place and she smiled, “She’s here tonight, she went to find Manon.”

Fenrys blushed, “Thanks. What can I get for yall?”

“Umm, I’ll take a whiskey old fashion and Rin will have her usual.”

“Coming right up.”

He walked off to make their drinks and Elide sighed, her eyes trailing over the people that danced on the floor and up to where she saw Manon and Asterin sitting.

Manon waved an iron-clawed tipped hand and she returned it, turning when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

“You’re really hot,” some drunk man slurred into her ear, his breath reeking of booze and hot on her neck. She cringed and stepped away. “I’m not interested.”

“Aw, come on, sweetheart. Learn to take a compliment. Live a little. It’s not like I’m a predator.” He laughed, splaying his hands out and knocking some of his drink out of his glass. She laughed too but without any humour, getting more uncomfortable by the second.

She couldn’t find an exit as he had backed her up against another patron, turning and apologizing profusely. “I’m so sorry that I bumped into you. I hate to be a bother but he’s making me really uncomfortable. Can you pretend to be my date for just a second? I’ll buy you a drink.”

The man turned his head and she gasped, “Lorcan! I didn’t know it was you! Can you please help me?”

The hulking man stood immediately and placed his arm around her waist. “Excuse me, are you bothering my girlfriend?”

The man who had been harassing her paled at Lorcan’s size and the murderous expression on his face. A dangerous edge lit his depthless eyes.

“Hey, man. No need to get angry, we was just talking.”

Lorcan’s reply was instant and scathing. “Well from what I witnessed and heard, you were making her supremely uncomfortable. Even after she told you she wasn’t interested.”

The man swallowed visibly and paled even further when he glanced at Elide and saw her face, a savage smile carving her face. “I’m real sorry, little lady.”

“Shut the fuck up. Do not talk to her. Leave.”

He needed no more encouragement and left hastily, looking over his shoulder fearfully as he left the bar.

Elide turned to Lorcan, his arm still around her and placed her hands on his chiseled chest, able to feel everything through his t-shirt. Whatever she wanted to say was wiped from her mind and her mouth went dry.

Long, graceful fingers tilted her chin up and a hewn face filled her vision. “Are you ok?”

His black eyes, like liquid onyx, were soft and concerned. She nodded and grinned, “Yeah, thank you so much.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Put your drinks on my tab, I can’t thank you enough. I’m not always lucky to have someone to be my pretend boyfriend.” His brow furrowed and Elide cupped his face in her hand, dragging a thumb over his cheekbone. “I’m ok, Lor. It’s fine.” Lorcan opened his mouth to say something but Fenrys appeared, drinks in hand and they sprung apart, both blushing furiously.

“Here you go, El. It’s on the house. Tell Rin hi for me, ok?”

“Yeah, thanks Fen. I’ll send her your way.” Her voice was breathless and pitched slightly too high. Fenrys looked quizzically at her but she shook her head subtly. Elide took the drinks, “Thanks, guys. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye Elide!” Fen’s voice called after her and she heard him start to grill Lorcan for an answer but she kept her head up, not turning back.

Elide spent the rest of the night trying to forget him and when she fell into her bed, her brain buzzing, all she could see was depthless eyes.


End file.
